combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Coraircate
Coraircate's Current Talk Page]] Rules * Do not post meaningless spam. I do not want it, do not need it, and do not appreciate it. * The archive pages are not for being edited. They are merely Read-Only. * If you plan on flaming me, please give a reason and be grammatically correct, or I will not be taking you seriously. * If you are going to say anything for that matter, keep it grammatically correct. This means don't talk in 1337s, don't speak in chatspeak, and do not capitalize every single letter. And type in English, as it is my strongest language. * I suggest you have a UserTalk template to keep things well organized. Goodbye Coraircate, I just wanted to say good-bye for a while because I cannot play Combat Arms for some time because you need to be an administrator to play it, and I'm now a limited account on my computer. -- 18:15, 21 February 2009 (UTC) RobotKiller Hey Dude }} Removing my Admin Please provide a reason on my talk page before removing me as admin. Thanx Skin Can you customize the skin? It shows a blank area where my name, talk, pref's should be. --Greennavetalk 20:15, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :Sweet, the new upload fixed da problem. --Greennavetalk 20:57, 14 March 2009 (UTC) ::Although, the edit this page, leave message bar's image is repeated. Which is a nono. --Greennavetalk 20:57, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :::No, Its because the strip is too short, try lengthen the image. ::::The problem is this image here. :::::Still same prob, the image is too short. You have to lengthen it. Im logged out. Shows the same. ::::::I already have. Ive zoomed to the extreme big and small! The strip's length no change! :::::::I use chrome, ::::::::even if i use firefox, it still same prob!!--Greennavetalk 01:15, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Template:Weapon Did you make this template yourself, if so please teach me how all the codes work, if not, tell me where you got it from 07:33, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Hola Coraircate, just wanted to drop by and tell you that you rock! This wiki is amazing. We'll put up some spotlights for you this week, and let me know if you need any help with anything. Cheers, -- Doug (talk) 16:40, 17 April 2009 (UTC) heya and thank u Help With Clan Invites? You posted on my page to ask if I need help so I came to you. I made a clan, and I want to add a friend that is not online when I am. Can I add him by invite and when he log in then he join? I know it probably a noob question but please help Resolved: Thanks for the info! PS actually i was talking about World of Warcraft Just Kidding yeah it was about CA :D Could you tell me how to add subcatagories? thanks. ~Zero ummmmmm could you please make me a admin? i realize that there are very few of them, and there is probably a reason for that, but still. and if you wont, please tell me what to to to gain your rust and become one? 06:24, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Help w/ uploading pics whenever i upload a pic is looks like this: help please The hacker situation's all right. I'd say there are a little less hackers than before, but it spikes up during holidays because companies release free VIP hacks for a day. Anti-kick has been patched, so even if there is a hacker, you can kick them. However, there is a LOT of lag. The general lag in game has upped up a significant bit, and there's a lot of freeze lag. Lol welcome back Coraicate. =P Re: April 5th and New Laptop See Talk:Combat_Arms_Wiki#New_patch.3F_.2B_Reminder. -- Hunter *Talk*, Advertising Commitee 01:09, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi Coraircate! Though we`ve never spoken before, I have a deep respect for you for starting this wonderful community. I just figured that I should introduce myself seeing as I`m now an administrator and (EDIT BY HUNTER: one of ) the official liaison, representing the Wiki, between the CA Wiki and The CBL. SeaCrane_1 01:30, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Lol SC, furst 4 hours on the job and your already making statements =o. Dont 4get, if i hadn't pissed them off in the first place, we wouldnt be where we are now. Hunter *Talk*, Advertising Commitee 01:39, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Vote Request It is requested you see and participate here. This is a semi-automated mass-message sent by Hunter at @ . Lol, seriously? Oh, wow o-o I haven't checked mine in a while. XD, I'm sorta impressed. Thanks! }} 14:43, July 19, 2010 (UTC) BTW, since you're one of the legendary co-founders of the Wikia, I went ahead and gave you a fancy "Founder" achievement/title. Too bad I haven't finished working out the details yet, though.. =P }} 02:35, July 22, 2010 (UTC)